


ataraxia - jikook

by bibi_721



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Abused Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Dom Park Jimin (BTS), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook Is a Brat, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Sweetheart, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Tease, Rich Park Jimin, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Top Park Jimin (BTS), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibi_721/pseuds/bibi_721
Summary: ataraxia (n) : a state of freedom from emotional disturbance and anxiety; tranquillity.where jimin is jungkook's ataraxia.





	ataraxia - jikook

_ataraxia (n) : a state of freedom from emotional disturbance and anxiety; tranquillity._  
  
  
Sun, 30 June 10:39pm   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
[10:39] ChimChim: Are you a boy or a girl?  
  
[10:39] kookie: umm hi?   
that was random  
  
[10:39] ChimChim: I just realised I have never even seen you before   
  
[10:40] ChimChim: *gasps* How do I know you aren't some old granny who has been texts a poor and nieve person such as myself  
  
[10:40] kookie: k seriously wtf is this  
we have been talking for 6 months   
and now you are having this crisis   
  
[10:40] ChimChim: Have you been using me?! ;-;  
  
[10:40] kookie: -_-  
  
[10:40] kookie: you're weird   
  
[10:41] ChimChim: Hey thats rude!   
  
[10:42] ChimChim: I was just asking a question!   
  
[10:42] kookie: oh yeah, sure hyung  
  
[10:42] kookie: so this totally isn't about your promise last week to get me to send you a selfie?   
  
[10:43] ChimChim: Well if you would just send me a photo maybe I could finally find out who you are in school >:(  
  
[10:43] kookie: look who is sounding like the creep now eh? ;)  
  
[10:43] ChimChim: ...  
  
[10:43] ChimChim: Idk why I put up with this  
  
[10:44] kookie: don't you luv my hyung ;-;  
  
[10:44] ChimChim: I WOULD LOVE YOU MORE IF YOU ANSWERED MY QUESTION.  
  
[10:44] kookie: lol  
  
[10:46] kookie: y do you care so much anyway?  
  
[10:46] ChimChim: Cause it would be nice to put a face to this brat  
  
[10:46] kookie: and what if i am really ugly hmmm?  
  
[10:46] ChimChim: Nah I bet you're adorable   
  
[10:47] kookie: -_-  
  
[10:48] kookie: hmm  
  
[10:48] ChimChim: Wat?  
  
[10:49] kookie: would you prefer if i was a boy or girl?  
  
[10:50] ChimChim: I don't mind  
  
[10:50] kookie: really -_-  
  
[10:50] ChimChim: No seriously!   
  
[10:50] ChimChim: I'm Bi so I don't mind!  
  
[10:53] kookie: ...  
  
[10:54] ChimChim: Ok thats not what meant   
  
[10:54] kookie: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
[10:54] ChimChim: Shut up you brat!  
  
[10:55] kookie: ouch  
  
[10:57] ChimChim: And what if I do like you  
  
[10:59] kookie: we have never even met  
  
[10:59] kookie: you don't even know what u look like  
  
[10:59] ChimChim: *sigh*   
  
[10:59] ChimChim: Yeah I know  
  
[11:00] ChimChim: Just a thought   
  
[11:02] kookie: it's late go to bed  
  
[11:02] ChimChim: Whatever  
  
[11:03] ChimChim: I could never love someone who is as cold as you  
  
[11:03] kookie: goodnight :P  
  
[11:03] ChimChim: >:P  
  
_kookie is offline_  
  
[UNSENT] ChimChim: I love you.  


**Author's Note:**

> So i have finally decided to stop procrastinating and post this!
> 
> So, apologise for the first chapter being so short, however, I plan to update again this week and I promise with a longer chapter that will be revealing Jungkook's life~
> 
> I hope you enjoy and please keep in mind this is my first work on ao3 so it might be trash.
> 
> Feel free to leave any suggestions or comments!
> 
> \- Bi Bi


End file.
